Mama, Maafkan Aku
by unnihikari
Summary: Keraguan Sarada terhadap hubungan kedua orang tuanya membuat Sarada harus menerima kenyataan pahit lainnya. Twoshots./ REPUBLISH CHAPTER 2/ SasuSakuSara
1. Chapter 1

**Mama, Maafkan Aku**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING :** Semicanon, OOC (?), Typo(?), TwoShot.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

Sarada menghembuskan napas kasar setiap kali mengingat tentang keadaan keluarganya. Ayahnya yang tak pernah pulang, membuatnya bertanya-tanya soal hubungan kedua orang tuanya seperti apa sebenarnya. Ia selalu ingin tahu apakah ayahnya mencintai ibunya? Apakah menyayanginya? Kalau memang iya, seharusnya ia menyempatkan sekali waktu untuk pulang menjenguk anak dan istrinya.

Sekalipun Sarada tak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya, sedikit banyak ia tahu dengan wajah ayahnya. Secara fisik dia memang mirip dengan Sarada. Sorot mata _onyx_ juga rambut berwarna gelap. Tapi Sarada tak cukup puas dengan hanya tahu bagaimana rupa ayahnya. Ia juga ingin seperti teman-temannya yang lainnya, bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga. Berbicara banyak hal, tentang bagaimana nilai pelajarannya, mungkin.

Sarada menatap sebal Boruto – putra sulung hokage ke tujuh, yang kembali berbuat onar. Menurut Sarada tindakannya sangatlah kekanak-kanakan. Seharusnya sebagai seorang putra seorang hokage, dia bisa bersikap lebih baik, tak merepotkan orang lain. Harusnya dia sangat bersyukur mempunyai ayah seperti _Nanadaime_ itu, tapi sepertinya Boruto tak pernah sependapat dengan Sarada mengenai hal ini.

"Boruto hentikan itu!"

Teriakan Naruto menggema didekat bukit patung wajah hokage yang sengaja dirusak Boruto dengan memberikan cat, mencoret-coret patung wajah hokage. Padahal sebentar lagi akan segera diadakan pertemuan hokage, tapi Boruto malah membuat onar tak penting ini.

"Tak adil kau memakai _shunshin no jutsu_." Protes Boruto.

Boruto memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dapat jitakan dari ayahnya.

"Diamlah!"

Boruto masih saja memasang wajah masam pada ayahnya. Naruto hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah putranya ini.

"Ayah akan ada rapat penting. Kau akan membersihkan ini kan?"

"Kalau begitu bantulah aku." Pinta Boruto.

Naruto menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Boruto, agar bisa memandang wajah putranya secara langsung. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya menepuk lembut puncak kepala putranya itu.

"Boruto, sekarang ini semua orang didesa adalah keluargaku. Ada kalanya aku tak bisa menjadi ayahmu saja. aku tahu itu sulit bagimu, tapi kau harus belajar menahannya. Kau adalah ninja kan?" Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Boruto mendongak menatap ayahnya. Lalu mengangguk kecil.

Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali ia merasa iri pada Boruto karena bisa dekat dengan ayahnya. Sarada bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto itu sangat menyayangi Boruto.

Sarada lebih memilih untuk berbalik lalu segera pulang kerumah, daripada terus berada disini semakin membuatnya teringat dengan sosok ayahnya yang entah dimana sekarang.

Ia yakin ibunya pasti sudah menunggunya dirumah.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

" _Tadaima._ " Seru Sarada sambil melepas sepatunya.

Sarada melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti baju, sebelum menuju meja makan. Aroma masakan yang menguar ini pasti tidak salah lagi, ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

Dan memang benar ibunya, Uchiha Sakura, masih saja mengenakan apron masak favoritnya meski sebenarnya sudah sedikit lusuh. Kenapa favorit? Karena itu hadiah dari Sasuke saat dia berulang tahun dulu.

" _Okaeri_ Sarada." Sahut Sakura dengan senyum lembut.

Sarada yang sudah berganti pakaian langsung menempati salah satu kursi dimeja makan, sambil menunggu semua hidangan ditata di meja. Setelah Sakura selesai memasak masakan yang terakhir, lalu segera menatanya di meje makan. Melepas apronnya dan menggantungnya didinding dapur.

Sakura menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan. Duduk berhadapan dengan Sarada. Tanpa banyak bicara Sarada mengambil nasi terlebih dahulu. Lalu memilih mengambil tempura yang disediakan di meja.

" _Ittadakimasu_." Ucap Sarada.

" _Ittadakimasu_ " seru Sakura.

Suasana saat makan memang seperti ini. Sarada lebih memilih menikmati makanannya tanpa ada basa basi saat tengah menikmati makanan. Sedangkan Sakura tak suka suasana sunyi, karena itulah ia memutuskan memecah keheningan ini dengan membuka suara.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sarada menatap emerald ibunya, menelan terlebih dahulu nasi yang baru dikunyahnya lalu menjawab "Baik."

Hening kembali.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Putrinya memang sangat mirip dengan dengan ayahnya, Sasuke. Bukan hanya dari segi fisik tapi juga sifat irit bicaranya. Tapi Sakura tahu persis ada sifatnya yang juga menurun padanya, ekspresinya ketika marah dan juga perasaan Sarada lembut layaknya perempuan. Ada kalanya Sakura mendapati Sarada menangis memandangi foto ayahnya, ia sudah sangat merindukan ayahnya. Sakura tahu itu.

"Ma, apa Papa memakai kacamata?" tanya Sarada tiba-tiba.

Sakura cukup terkejut dibuatnya. Tak biasanya Sarada memulai pembicaraan lagi. Biasanya jika Sakura tidak tanya, Sarada pasti hanya diam.

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak. "Hm...tidak, dia tidak memakainya. Sepertinya begitu.."

Sarada menautkan alisnya. "Sepertinya?"

"Hm...itu karena Papa sudah lama sekali tak berada didesa. Jadi ya kira-kira begitu.." tambahnya.

Sarada meletakkan sumpitnya di meja makan dengan sedikit kasar. _Onyx_ -nya melihat ke arah lain.

"Kalian kan suami istri, tapi jawaban mama 'sepertinya'?" ucap Sarada sarkastik.

Sakura mulai tak menyukai arah pembicaraan mereka. Sering kali berbicara dengan Sarada, Sakura harus meredam amarahnya karena ucapan kasar Sarada. Ia tahu itu mungkin salah satu cara Sarada mengungkapkan kerinduan yang tak terbendung lagi pada ayahnya.

"Apa Mama benar-benar istri Papa?" tanya Sarada penuh ketegasan disetiap katanya.

Sakura tak bisa membendung lagi amarahnya. Ia sangat kecewa putrinya meragukan statusnya sebagai istri Sasuke. Itu sangat keterlaluan.

"Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu?! Tingkahmu hari ini benar-benar aneh!" ujar Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

Sarada berdiri dari tempat duduknya agak kasar seraya menggebrak meja makan.

"Yang aneh itu hubungan Papa dan Mama!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa penilaian putrinya seperti itu.

"Huh...sudahlah tak ada gunanya bicara terus sama Mama.." keluh Sarada.

Dengan langkah gusar Sarada meninggalkan Sakura yang masih ingin meluruskan permasalahan ini. Tapi Sarada sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan Sakura yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Sarada terus mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu depan rumah. Hingga akhirnya...

SRAK!

DUAK!

PRANG!

Suara benturan yang cukup keras itu akhirnya membuat Sarada menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik kembali melihat ibunya. Dan benar saja, Sakura terjatuh dengan keadaan telungkup, pelipisnya mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Sarada yakin darah dari pelipis ibunya itu dikarenakan terbentur dengan ujung meja didekat ruang televisi, darahnya sedikit tertinggal disana.

"MAMA!" pekik Sarada.

Sarada dikejutkan juga dengan hal lain yang terpampang jelas dimatanya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya saja.

Sarada terus berusaha membangunkan ibunya tapi hasilnya nihil. Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Sarada yang panik langsung berlari keluar mencari bantuan. Dan yang terlintas dipikirannya hanya satu orang.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Pria bersurai kuning itu mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan penasehatnya. Meski wajahnya terlihat lelah, Naruto - begitu ia dipanggil , tak pernah main-main dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang hokage.

Melindungi desa dan mempertahankan kedamaian yang dibangun susah payah, juga dengan banyak darah shinobi yang tumpah demi mempertahankan semuanya. Naruto terus berusaha keras menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Ya, kini ia telah mencapai mimpi kecilnya. Menjadi seorang hokage, lebih tepatnya menempati posisi _Nanadaime_.

"Aku harus bicara dengan _Nanadaime_!"

Suara teriakan cukup keras dari arah luar ruangan mau tidak mau membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Naruto memilih berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja berteriak tadi.

"Sarada?"

Naruto cukup terkejut melihat Sarada dengan sedikit peluh dipelipisnya, dan uraian air mata mengalir di pipinya. Naruto yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Biarkan dia bicara. Kalian pergilah.." ucap Naruto pada dua shinobi yang sedari tadi menahan Sarada untuk masuk.

Naruto menyejajarkan posisi dengan Sarada. Memegang pundaknya yang bergetar karena isakan yang masih belum usai.

"Ada apa Sarada? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Mama...hiks...Mama...to..tolong Mamaku.." pinta Sarada disela isakannya.

 _Sakura? Kenapa dia?_

"Mama jatuh...hiks..kepalanya berdarah banyak sekali... aku...aku takut _Nanadaime_.." tukasnya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Tak banyak bicara lagi, Naruto dan Sarada bergegas menuju tempat Sakura. Sebelumnya Naruto meminta Shikamaru menunda terlebih dahulu soal membahas ujian _Chuunin_.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sebelum sampai di rumah Sakura, Naruto lebih dulu membuat satu _bunshin_ untuk memanggil Shizune agar menuju tempat Sakura juga. Naruto tak paham soal medis, jadi memanggil Shizune adalah pemikiran yang tepat.

Naruto sempat _shock_ melihat keadaan Sakura yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dengan sigap, Naruto langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ ke kamar Sakura. Shizune yang tak lama kemudian datang tergopoh-gopoh, langsung memberikan pertolongan medis pada Sakura.

Sarada masih meneteskan air matanya, ia sungguh menyesali tindakannya yang keterlaluan pada ibunya. Sarada berharap ibunya akan segera siuman dan sembuh.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat Sarada yang duduk ditepian tempat tidur menangis sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' pada Sakura tak tega, ia mendekat dan duduk didekat Sarada.

Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Sarada. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ibumu akan baik-baik saja." ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Iya Sarada, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Luka dikepalanya tak terlalu parah, meski aku yakin benturannya cukup keras, pendarahannya sudah bisa kuatasi." Timpal Shizune.

Sarada mengagguk menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto dan Shizune yang berusaha menenangkannya. Sarada merasa menyesal karena telah menyakiti ibunya karena keegoisannya semata. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya berharap ibunya akan segera sadar.

"Ngghh..." Sakura melenguh.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, membuat Sarada, Naruto dan Shizune kompak melihat ke arahnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Naruto.

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura lirih.

"Ya Sakura? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Apa masih ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu Sakura bersandar ditempat tidur.

Sakura meringis memegangi pelipisnya yang terbalut perban.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura lebih memilih menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau jatuh dan kepalamu terbentur ujung meja hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Untung Sarada cepat memberitahukannya padaku." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Sarada?"

"Mama.." panggil Sarada dengan suara lembut. "Maafkan aku..." Sarada menundukkan pandangannya.

Sakura menatap lekat gadis kecil didepannya ini.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau yang menolongku?" Sakura menatap Sarada bingung.

Pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sakura membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu tercengang. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Naruto, Sarada, dan Shizune terdiam cukup lama sambil tetap menatap Sakura. Sakura yang merasa risih karena dilihat dengan cara seperti itu akhirnya mengajukan protes.

"Oi.. Naruto _baka_! Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia memanggilku Mama?" tanya Sakura ketus.

Naruto yakin ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa melupakan Sarada, putrinya sendiri? Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia ingat.

Naruto malah tertawa keras menanggapinya. "Sakura, aku tahu kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sarada, tapi bukan berarti kau harus-..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK MENGENALNYA NARUTO! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR?" Sakura jadi makin emosi karena Naruto mengira bahwa Sakura sedang bercanda.

Naruto tercekat. Sarada? Jangan ditanya air matanya turun lagi, disertai isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Belum sempat ia meminta maaf pada ibunya, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini. Ibunya berkata tak mengenal siapa dia. Apa karena terlalu marah hingga ibunya tak mengenalnya?

Shizune yang memahami keadaan ini lebih memilih untuk memeriksa Sakura secara medis untuk mengetahui keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Mengapa ia bisa mengalami amnesia seperti ini?

" _Nanadaime_...Sarada..., bisakah kalian berdua keluar sebentar? Aku akan bicara dan memeriksa Sakura sekali lagi." Shizune berusaha tak memperkeruh keadaan.

Tanpa banyak protes Naruto lebih memilih mengiyakan nasihat Shizune, mengajak Sarada untuk keluar kamar lebih dulu. Agar Shizune bisa mencari tahu mengapa Sakura bisa mengalami hal seperti ini.

Selama menunggu Shizune memeriksa Sakura, Sarada hanya diam seribu bahasa. Menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Hatinya terasa perih hingga membuatnya lelah mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Sarada harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit untuk kesekian kalinya. Belum juga mendapat kejelasan keberadaan ayah tercintanya, kini giliran ibunya tak lagi mengenalinya sebagai putrinya.

KLEK!

Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto dan Sarada menatap ke arah pintu itu secara bersamaan. Shizune berjalan mendekat, lalu mengambil posisi duduk didepan Naruto dan Sarada.

"Jadi, Mamaku kenapa Shizune-san? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sarada tak sabaran. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

Shizune menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ibumu kehilangan sebagian ingatannya, Sarada. Setelah aku periksa lebih lanjut, ternyata benturan itu menyebabkan beberapa saraf diotaknya tergoncang. Mungkin karena itulah Ibumu tak bisa mengingatmu." Jelas Shizune.

"Tapi dia mengingatku Shizune-san.." Sanggah Naruto.

Shizune menatap _Blue Saphire_ milk Naruto. "Itu memang benar. Dia juga mengingatku. Bahkan dia juga mengingat Sasuke. Tapi..." Shizune mengambil jeda sesaat. "Dia tak ingat kalau kau sudah menjadi hokage. Dia juga tak ingat kalau dia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, apalagi memiliki seorang putri. Dia bilang itu sangat mustahil."

"Mama..." gumam Sarada mengigit bibirnya. Ia menahan sekuat tenaga agar tangisnya tidak tumpah lagi.

"Aku punya kesimpulan, kalau Sakura hanya bisa mengingat kenangannya saat usianya 16 tahun saja, selebihnya dia tak ingat sama sekali." Tukasnya.

Naruto menghela napas mendengarnya. "Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya?" Naruto mencoba mencari solusi dari masalah ini.

Shizune menggeleng. "Tidak ada _Nanadaime_. Sekalipun alat medis kita sudah semakin canggih, tapi tidak ada alat atau teknik medis untuk mengembalikan ingatan seseorang yang sudah hilang. Aku juga belum bisa memastikan amnesia ini permanen atau tidak."

"Disaat seperti ini dukungan moril dari orang terdekat sangatlah penting. Siapa tahu suatu saat Sakura bisa mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dengan kehadiran orang terdekat yang selalu disisinya." Tambah Shizune.

Perkataan Shizune sekali lagi membuat hati Sarada mencelos. Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia merasa ia tak akan kuat menghadapi kenyataan ini.

 _Papa...Sarada mohon pulanglah. Mama membutuhkan kita berdua. Mama membutuhkanmu Papa_

Naruto menatap nanar Sarada. Naruto tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Sarada. Seperti kata Shizune, bahwa dukungan dari orang terdekat sangatlah dibutuhkan untuk membantunya mendapatkan ingatan Sakura kembali.

.

.

.

.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Saya lagi mencoba bereksperimen lagi (ceilah...sok banget) dengan cerita keluarga SasuSakuSara. Maunya saya buat Oneshot, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan. Jadi sy putuskan buat Twoshots, hehehe... ini Twoshots pertama saya :D

Oh ya, yang mungkin (mungkin loh ya... :D) nunggu kelanjutan fic saya **FRIENDZONE** maaf mungkin ngga bisa update secepatnya. Kemungkinan bulan depan baru saya update. Soalnya lagi memikirkan jalan cerita yang pas buat chapter depan, hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mama, Maafkan Aku**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING :** Semicanon, OOC (?), Typo(s), TwoShots.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya Sakura masih sulit mempercayai semua yang diceritakan Naruto padanya. Sakura adalah seorang istri sekaligus ibu dari seorang putri bernama Uchiha Sarada. Tapi kenyataan mempertegas fakta itu. Menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke memang impian Sakura sejak masih duduk dibangku akademi, tetapi hal itu berubah sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan desa untuk melanjutkan rencana balas dendamnya, membunuh Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura semakin yakin untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya terhadap pria itu sejak pertemuannya ditempat yang diduga milik Orochimaru bersama Naruto, Sai, dan Yamato-sensei. Didalam pikiran Sasuke hanya ada balas dendam, tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir tentang perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Termasuk perasaan Sakura itu sendiri. Sejak saat itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk melupakan cintanya terhadap Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas setiap mengingat semua yang diceritakan Naruto padanya. Ingin sekali Sakura membuktikan bahwa semua perkataan Naruto itu benar adanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia telah kehilangan sebagian memorinya. Dan tak semudah itu mengembalikan semuanya.

Meski Sakura kehilangan ingatannya mengenai keluarganya, Sakura tetap mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang _iryo-nin_. Dan Sakura tetap melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai ninja medis untuk mengobati banyak orang. seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini diklinik miliknya.

"Jangan lupa minum vitamin dan obat penguat kandungannya sesuai dengan petunjuk yang kuberikan ya? Dan...ah iya jangan mengkonsumsi makanan cepat saji. Perbanyak makan buah dan sayur, itu baik bagi janinmu."

Sakura sedang memberikan penjelasan detail pada pasiennya yang merupakan calon ibu. Sang pasien pun mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Sakura. Pasangan suami istri itu terlihat begitu bahagia saat mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura mengenai perkembangan janin mereka.

Iri. Sakura iri melihat kebahagiaan mereka yang terlihat nyata, memang sudah seharusnya suami ada mendampingi istrinya. Tapi apa yang dirasakannya? Dia memang telah menikah tetapi kehidupannya tak seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Uchiha Sasuke, Sang suami tak ada disisinya saat ini. Sakura tahu suaminya pergi bukan dengan tanpa alasan, menurut cerita Naruto, Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi jangka panjang.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura-san" ucap Sang suami sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Sama-sama" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Sakura-san" kata Sang istri berpamitan.

Sakura mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. "Iya. Hati-hati dijalan."

Tak butuh waktu lama, pasangan suami istri itu pun tak terlihat lagi dipandangan Sakura. Sakura melakukan sedikit peregangan otot. Seharian ini entah kenapa kliniknya begitu ramai pasien.

Setelah melepas baju medisnya, lalu membereskan beberapa dokumen yang masih berserakan dimeja, Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah. Mungkin saja putrinya sudah menunggu kepulangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sakura menyusuri jalan dikonoha. Padahal ia sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tinggal disini tapi sejak seminggu belakangan ia merasa asing dengan lingkungannya sendiri. Keadaan desa begitu banyak perubahan. Hal itu memang wajar, Sakura hanya bisa mengingat kenangan saat kecil hingga usianya 16 tahun saja.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, ia menepuk dahinya pelan. Sakura baru ingat kalau bahan makanan dirumah sudah banyak yang habis. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung menuju kerumah, ia lebih memilih pergi ke supermarket lebih dulu.

Satu per persatu Sakura memasukkan bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan ke dalam keranjang. Sakura kembali mengeceknya sekali lagi, memastikan tidak ada bahan makanan yang belum terbeli sebelum membayarnya ke kasir.

"Sakura!"

Suara ini sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga Sakura. Suara dari seseorang yang juga sahabatnya sedari kecil. Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura menoleh. "Ah..hai Ino."

Ino langsung memeluk Sakura, mungkin karena sudah lama tak bertemu membuat Ino merindukan sahabatnya itu. Sakura yang merasakan hal yang sama, juga membalas pelukan Ino.

"Lama tak jumpa _forehead_. Aku merindukanmu.." kata Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Hehe...iya aku juga, Ino- _Pig_." Balas Sakura nyengir.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada belanjaan Sakura.

"Wah...banyak sekali belanjaanmu Sakura. Apa kau mau mengadakan pesta, hm?" tanya Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Haha...tidak Ino. Bahan makanan dirumah memang banyak yang habis."

"Ibu, aku sudah dapat kuasnya."

Suara seorang anak lelaki menginterupsi Sakura dan Ino. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya melihatnya. Sakura tak tahu siapa anak lelaki ini, tapi jika dilihat sepintas mirip sekali dengan Ino.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang kita tinggal kekasir." Ujar Ino lega. "Ah iya, ayo beri salam sama bibi Sakura." Tambahnya.

Inojin menundukan kepalanya, seraya berkata "Halo bibi Sakura."

"Halo juga, eh...ano namamu siapa? aku lupa.." kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 _Rasanya mengesalkan jika harus berbohong seperti ini_

Ino dan Inojin tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ino langsung berkacak pinggang.

"Apa maksudmu 'lupa' Sakura? Kita baru seminggu tak bertemu kau sudah lupa pada Inojin?" protes Ino.

 _Ah..jadi namanya Inojin_

"Eh..hehe..ma..maaf. Mungkin stres karena pekerjaan aku jadi lupa beberapa hal." Kilahnya.

 _Sebenarnya banyak hal_

Sakura menepuk lembut kepala Inojin. "Dia makin mirip denganmu ya Ino daripada Shikamaru."

Ino makin geram mendengarnya. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya ini. Pasti ada yang dia sembunyikan.

"Sakura! Kau ini kenapa sih? Mana mungkin Inojin mirip Shikamaru, ayahnya adalah Sai." Suara Ino meninggi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Sakura? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan dariku?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi.

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah mendapat serangan pertanyaan penuh selidik itu. Mau tak mau Sakura menjelaskan kejadian yang menyebabkan dia amnesia. Tak ada gunanya juga jika terus berkelit dengan Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sarada tengah menikmati _bento_ yang dibuatkan oleh Sakura. Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Hubungan Sarada dan Ibunya makin memburuk. Memang benar Sakura masih menjalankan perannya sebagai ibu. Menyiapkan makanan, melakukan pekerjaan rumah layaknya ibu rumah tangga, tapi tak banyak komunikasi diantara mereka. Menurut Sarada, Ibunya seperti sedang membuat jarak dengannya.

"Wah...bekalmu kelihatannya enak Sarada."

Sarada menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenalinya. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan teman sekelasnya ini, Mitsuki.

Mitsuki langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sarada.

"Benarkah? Kau mau?" Sarada berbalik tanya.

Mitsuki menaikkan alisnya. "Boleh?"

Sarada mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja." Sarada memberikan sumpitnya pada Mitsuki.

Mitsuki menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sarada sedikit menahan tawanya saat Mitsuki kesulitan mengambil makanan dengan tangan kirinya. Maklum, tangan kanan Mitsuki diperban karena baru saja mengalami retak akibat latihan berlebihan dengan Boruto kemarin. Akhirnya, Sarada berinisiatif membantunya dengan mengambil sumpit yang dipegang Mitsuki. Lalu mengambil rolade yang ada dikotak bekalnya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Mitsuki." Sarada menginstruksikan Mitsuki membuka mulutnya.

Mitsuki jadi sedikit salah tingkah. "Eh..ti..tidak usah Sarada. Tidak apa-apa." Tolaknya halus.

"Apanya yang tidak usah? Kau kesulitan makan dengan tangan kiri. Buka mulutmu cepat!" ucap Sarada dengan nada tidak sabar.

Mitsuki menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan _deathglare_ dari Sarada, akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Sarada langsung menyuapkan rolade padanya. Sarada tersenyum lega sekaligus mendengus geli melihat ekspresi Mitsuki yang sedikit salah tingkah itu.

Sarada merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Mitsuki. Meski teman sekelasnya banyak yang bilang kalau Mitsuki itu aneh, Sarada tak peduli hal itu. Mitsuki memang sosok misterius, tak diketahui siapa orang tuanya, senyum wajahnya yang aneh itu, tapi menurut Sarada Mitsuki sosok yang dewasa dalam menyikapi permasalahan. Hal itulah yang membuat Sarada betah berlama-lama dengan Mitsuki.

"...da"

"Sarada.."

Sarada tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar Mitsuki sepertinya sudah berkali-kali memanggilnya.

Mitsuki menghela napas. "Hh...kau melamun ya Sarada? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Mitsuki cemas.

Sarada menatap Mitsuki sejenak, lalu menundukkan pandangannya.

"Yah...aku..aku merindukan Papa." Kata Sarada lirih. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Lanjutnya.

Mitsuki memilih diam, membiarkan Sarada mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan.

" _Nanadaime_ bilang Papaku akan segera pulang, tapi apa? Nyatanya hingga sekarang dia tak pulang. Mungkin memang benar seperti dugaanku, Papa tak pernah peduli pada keluarganya. Tak peduli padaku ataupun mama." Sarada merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Aku yakin ayahmu pasti punya alasan tersendiri belum pulang hingga saat ini." ujar Mitsuki tenang.

"Apa?! Apa alasannya? Memangnya ada yang lebih penting dari keluarga?" Suara Sarada mulai bercampur emosi. "Cih..aku memang bodoh bertanya pada orang yang tidak punya orang tua sepertimu. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, Mitsuki." ucap Sarada sarkastik.

Mitsuki menatap _onyx_ Sarada. Dia malah memasang senyum anehnya itu menanggapi Sarada.

"Hei..aku punya orang tua ya.. Bahkan orang tuaku lebih hebat dari yang kau bayangkan." Balas Mitsuki tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa orang tuamu? Kalau memang ada kenapa dia tak pernah terlihat bersamamu?" tanya Sarada masih penasaran.

Mitsuki terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sarada. "Kau tidak mengenalnya, tapi _Nanadaime_ dan ayahmu mengenalnya. Ayahku tidak tinggal di desa ini, makanya kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Jelas Mitsuki panjang lebar.

"Ah...sudahlah kenapa jadi membahas ayahku sih?" protes Mitsuki. Sarada tertawa mendengarnya. Mitsuki mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih tinggal di Konoha dan meninggalkan ayahmu?" Sarada bertanya lagi.

Mitsuki menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya hingga membuat senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Ini pilihanku. Aku ingin menjadi shinobi tanpa bayang-bayang nama besar ayah." Jawab Mitsuki.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ayahmu?" tanya Sarada lirih. Sarada kembali teringat dengan Sasuke.

Mitsuki tak langsung menjawabnya. Matanya menerawang, lalu kembali menatap mata kelam Sarada.

"Setiap orang tua pasti punya ikatan hati yang kuat dengan anaknya. Dengan atau tanpa kita sadari sebenarnya perasaan kita pasti terhubung dengan mereka."

Sarada membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Mitsuki. Hal inilah yang membuatnya nyaman bicara dengan Mitsuki. Mitsuki selalu tahu bagaimana menenangkan hatinya.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini adalah percaya pada ayahmu, Sarada. Bahwa perasaanmu terhubung dengannya. Dan dia pasti akan pulang, kembali pada keluarganya." Tukasnya.

Sarada menorehkan senyumannya, lalu mengangguk. "Hm.. _Arigatou_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Hari ini Chouchou mengajak Sarada pergi ke kedai _dango_ langganan mereka, dia ingin mentraktir Sarada sesuai janjinya. Sebenarnya Sarada sedang tidak dalam _mood_ makan makanan yang manis, tapi apa boleh buat Chouchou memaksanya untuk ikut. Chouchou bilang tidak ingin merasa berhutang budi pada Sarada yang telah membantunya belajar menghadapi ujian di akademi, padahal Sarada tulus hanya ingin membantunya.

"Pesan yang banyak Sarada. Hari ini aku yang traktir, oke?" kata Chouchou mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Sarada hanya menghela napas menanggapinya. Chouchou dengan penuh semangat melambaikan tangan pada pelayan kedai, dan langsung memesan dango sebanyak 15 tusuk. Sarada nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengarnya.

"Hei..Chouchou. Kau pesannya terlalu banyak! Bagaimana kita bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" protes Sarada.

"Ya..ampun Sarada. 15 tusuk itu tidak terlalu banyak. Aku biasanya menghabiskan 20 tusuk _dango_. Pokoknya habiskan saja, kan aku yang bayar?" timpal Chouchou.

Sarada hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Percuma juga terus mendebat Chouchou soal makanan. Dia pasti selalu menang.

"Perutnya akan selalu muat untuk makanan apapun, Sarada."

Sarada dan Chouchou kompak menoleh ke arah suara itu. Anak lelaki teman akademi mereka, lebih tepatnya teman satu tim Chouchou. Memiliki rambut _blonde_ khas klan Yamanaka, juga mata _aquamarine_ yang indah, Yamanaka Inojin.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" tanyanya dengan senyum menyebalkan yang diturunkan dari ayahnya itu.

Chouchou mendengus. "Bilang saja kalau kau iri karena hanya Sarada yang kutraktir, iya kan?"

Inojin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chouchou, malah tertawa keras. Manik _aquamarine_ itu memilih lebih fokus pada _dango_ yang baru saja disajikan pelayan di meja mereka. Tanpa banyak basa basi Inojin langsung mengambil satu tusuk _dango_.

"Terima kasih ya Chouchou.." ucap Inojin tanpa rasa bersalah.

Chouchou mendengus dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Hh..apa boleh buat, aku akan mentraktirmu juga. Aku tidak mau dibilang pelit sama bibi Ino."

Sarada memilih menikmati _dango_ ketimbang menanggapi celotehan kedua temannya yang malah membuatnya pusing.

Sarada dan Chouchou menikmati dango sambil membicarakan soal ujian Genin yang tak lama lagi diadakan. Sedangkan Inojin sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka, ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan buku dari kantongnya dan membacanya.

"Ciri-ciri keluarga yang tak lagi harmonis..." Inojin masih fokus pada buku bacaannya.

Sarada berjengit mendengarnya.

"...biasanya ditandai dengan perubahan sikap salah satu pasangan. Misalnya, suami sering pulang terlambat tanpa alasan yang jelas atau kepergian tanpa alasan yang jelas..."

Telinga Sarada semakin panas mendengarnya. Inojin sendiri sama sekali tak merasa kalau buku yang ia baca menyinggung Sarada.

"...Biasanya itu dikarenakan faktor orang ketiga atau wanita lain dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Jika masalah tersebut terus berlanjut, maka pernikahan mereka akan berujung pada perce-..."

"HENTIKAN INOJIN?!" teriak Sarada.

Teriakan Sarada tak hanya mengagetkan Chouchou dan Inojin, tetapi pengunjung kedai dango yang lain pun ikut terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu membaca buku itu?!" tanya Sarada penuh emosi.

Inojin mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya membaca buku milik ayahku. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Salah! Tentu saja salah! Semua yang kau baca itu salah besar! Tidak mungkin seperti itu!" suara Sarada terdengar parau.

"Hei..Sarada kau ini kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Chouchou cemas.

Sarada menatap Chouchou dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dipipinya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku.. aku pulang dulu." Kata Sarada berpamitan.

Belum sempat Chouchou mencegahnya, Sarada keluar dari kedai dango itu dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa. Inojin hanya memandangnya heran, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" kata Chouchou sambil menunjuk Inojin.

"Hei..apa salahku?" tanya Inojin tak terima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Setelah kejadian tadi seharian Sarada memilih mengurung diri didalam kamar. Untungnya hari ini akademi sedang libur. Sarada bahkan melewatkan sarapan, ia menolak Sakura yang mengajaknya sarapan. Sarada hanya ingin sendiri, ia sedang tidak ingin ditemui oleh siapapun kecuali ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sarada yang sedari tadi merbahkan diri ditempat tidur, lalu bangun dan mengambil sesuatu dilaci dekat tempat tidurnya. Foto yang diambilnya saat ibunya terjatuh waktu itu. Disitu terlihat, ayahnya sedang bersama dua orang pria dan seorang wanita. Sarada tak terlalu tertarik pada dua orang pria disebelah ayahnya itu, ia lebih tertarik dengan wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata seperti dirinya.

Sarada selalu berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk mengenai ayahnya. Mengingat setelah mendengar nasehat Mitsuki dia sudah berjanji untuk percaya pada ayahnya, bahwa dia pasti kembali. Tapi mendengar perkataan Inojin kemarin, pikiran Sarada kembali terusik. Kepercayaan yang dibangunnnya susah payah mendadak runtuh begitu saja.

Bagaimana jika memang alasan ayahnya tidak pulang adalah karena wanita yang ada difoto ini? Apa mungkin alasan ketidakhadirannya selama ini karena sedang mencarinya? Apa jangan-jangan wanita yang ada difoto ini adalah ibu kandungnya?

Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Sarada bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia bertekad mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya wanita berkacamata ini. Sarada berencana menanyakan hal ini pada _Nanadaime_. Sarada yakin kalau Naruto pasti tahu tentang hal ini, mengingat Naruto adalah sahabat ayah dan ibunya.

KLEK!

Sarada melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Terlihatlah sosok wanita berambut merah muda dengan membawa segelas susu.

"Eh...maaf Mama tadi tidak mengetuk pintu dulu. Mama hanya khawatir tadi pagi kau melewatkan sarapan, pasti kau lapar." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum lembut.

Sarada menatap ibunya datar. "Aku tidak lapar Ma.. aku mau keluar, ada urusan sebentar."

"Mau kemana? Setidaknya minumlah susu ini dulu untuk mengisi perutmu."

Sarada menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan atau minum apapun, Mama. Aku berangkat sekarang."

Sarada melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tapi Sakura menahan lengannya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Mama Sarada.." tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan urusan Mama." jawab Sarada dingin. "Lepaskan tanganku Ma.." pintanya sedikit meronta.

Sakura mulai sedikit emosi mendengar jawaban Sarada. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'bukan urusan Mama'? Aku ini Ibumu, jadi aku berhak tahu kau mau kemana, Sarada." Sakura masih enggan melepas lengan Sarada.

"Ibuku? Aku masih belum yakin kau benar-benar ibu kandungku. Untuk itu aku akan pergi mencari tahu." Ucap Sarada sarkastik sambil melepas kasar tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga gelas yang berisi susu ditangan kirinya jatuh dan pecah begitu saja. Sarada tak menghiraukannya, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menemui hokage.

Sakura menatap kosong pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai. Sakura sendiri tak berkata apa-apa. Ia tak bisa menyangkal atau membenarkan perkataan Sarada, karena ia sendiri tak tahu apa dia memang ibu kandungnya atau...

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke bisakah kau datang dan menjelaskan semuanya?_

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sarada terus mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantor hokage, menemui Naruto. Ia ingin segera mendapat penjelasan mengenai wanita berambut merah ini. Sarada hanya ingin meyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa semua yang dikatakan Inojin salah. Ayahnya bukan lelaki brengsek yang tak peduli lagi pada keluarganya. Ia yakin ayahnya pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri soal kepergiannya. Meski kecil Sarada masih berharap bahwa wanita yang sekarang dipanggilnya 'Mama' memang benar-benar ibu kandungnya. Semoga saja kebenarannya seperti yang diharapkan Sarada.

BRUG!

SLASH!

Tanpa sengaja Sarada yang memang tergesa-gesa menabrak seseorang hingga minuman yang dibawa orang itu terjatuh. Sarada menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju orang yang sudah ditabraknya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku..maaf aku tidak sengaja." Sarada menundukkan wajahnya.

Pria itu menghela napas kasar. "Huh...kau tahu nona manis. Aku sedang dehidrasi dan kau menjatuhkan minumanku."

Sarada menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang itu. "Aku akan membeli-..."

 _Tunggu sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini_

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sarada. "Oi...kenapa melihatku begitu. Bagaimana dengan minumanku nona manis? Kau akan menggantinya kan?"

 _Dia?! Dia yang ada difoto itu kan?_

"Suigetsu _Teme_! Sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya pergi."

Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger dimatanya. Mencengkeram kerah baju pria bergigi runcing yang ditabrak Sarada.

Suigetsu berusaha melepaskan diri. "Oi..oi..Karin kau mencekikku! Aku hanya mencari minum sebentar."

Sarada membelalakkan matanya dan membekap mulutnya. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sekarang dihadapannya berdiri wanita yang selama ini selalu ia pertanyakan jati dirinya.

"Mama.." panggil Sarada lirih.

Suigetsu dan Karin kompak menoleh ke arah Sarada.

"Karin..barusan dia memanggilmu 'Mama'?!" tanya Suigetsu tak percaya.

Sarada mengeluarkan foto yang ada didalam sakunya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Suigetsu dan Karin. Keduanya memicingkan matanya melihat foto itu.

"Kau wanita yang ada difoto ini kan? Jelaskan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Papaku? Apa kau..." Sarada memberikan jeda sesaat. "Ibu kandungku?" Sarada memberondong Karin dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"APA?! Di..dia anakmu Karin? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau dan Sasuke-..."

TAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepala Suigetsu. Suigetsu meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Suigetsu _baka_! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" protes Karin. Lalu Karin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sarada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Karin menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Jadi kau Uchiha Sarada, benar kan?" tanya Karin kemudian. Sarada mengangguk cepat.

"Dan aku bukan ibu kandungmu." Tukasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sakura berjongkok membersihkan serpihan pecahan gelas dilantai. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat ucapan Sarada tadi. Diragukan sebagai ibu, entah mengapa meski ia belum tahu pasti apa Sarada memang putri kandungnya atau bukan tapi mendengarnya membuat hatinya sakit. Kenapa Sarada sampai bisa meragukan dirinya? Apa mungkin ada rahasia Sasuke yang ia tidak ketahui?

Tapi Sakura masih ingat perkataan Ino, bahwa ia memang menikah dengan Sasuke meski pernikahan mereka tak diadakan didesa. Karena saat itu Sasuke masih dalam perjalanan penebusan dosanya. Setelah dua tahun pergi dari desa, Sasuke kembali lagi untuk melamar Sakura dan mengajaknya menikah. Lalu membawanya ikut berpetualang dalam perjalanan penebusan dosa itu.

"Ouch..."

Sakura meringis memegangi tangannya yang ternyata tanpa sengaja terkena serpihan gelas itu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangannya itu. Sakura menoleh ke arah orang itu. Orang itu langsung mengulum jari Sakura yang terluka tadi.

Sakura terperangah. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sosok yang ada didepannya adalah sosok yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Sosok yang pernah ia cintai sekaligus menyakitinya. Penampilannya yang sedikit berubah, tetap tak membuat Sakura sulit untuk mengenalinya.

Rambut gelap dengan ciri khas mirip pantat ayam itu, kini berubah sedikit memanjang dibagian poninya. Menutupi mata kirinya. Perubahan itu tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa Sakura sadari air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sa..sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura nyaris berbisik.

Sasuke menatap _emerald_ istrinya. "Hn. _Tadaima_."

Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri, lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Lalu mengambil plester yang ada dikotak P3K. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke memakaikannya pada jari Sakura.

"Kau masih saja ceroboh seperti dulu. Kenapa bisa sampai menjatuhkan gelas?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Maaf..." hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku sudah dengar garis besarnya dari Naruto. Soal kau _amnesia_."

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Sakura menyelanya.

"Hn. Apa itu?"

Sakura menatap onyx suaminya. Ia sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan. Tapi demi menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, mau tidak mau Sakura memang harus menanyakannya.

"A..apa aku bukan ibu kandung Sarada?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sarada bilang dia tidak yakin aku ibu kandungnya, Sasuke-kun. Apa benar Sarada itu anakmu dengan-..."

"Jangan punya pikiran bodoh seperti itu!"potong Sasuke cepat. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sarada itu putri kita. Kau adalah ibu kandungnya, tidak ada keraguan dalam hal itu." Ujar Sasuke tegas.

Sakura menorehkan senyum lega mendengarnya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang masih utuh, merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura.

"Maaf, membuatmu mengalami semua ini.." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun."

"Mama.." Sarada membelalakkan matanya melihat Sasuke. "Pa..Papa?"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu kamar itu. Disana berdiri sosok gadis yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekat pada Sakura, lalu berhambur memeluknya.

"Mama, maafkan aku..maafkan aku sudah meragukan mama. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." kata Sarada ditengah isakannya.

Sakura membalas pelukan putrinya itu, mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Iya sayang. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya, Sarada."

Sarada makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah meragukan ibunya. Penjelasan dari Karin membuatnya tersadar bahwa anggapannya selama ini salah. Karin menjelaskan bahwa Sakura memang ibu kandungnya, Karin sendiri yang membantu proses persalinannya saat itu ditempat yang jauh dari Konoha. Oleh karena itu, Sarada tak pernah menemukan daftar namanya di rumah sakit bersalin Konoha.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya itu sudah tak salah paham lagi.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya melihat benda yang masih digenggam erat Sarada. Lalu menariknya, membuat Sarada kaget.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Apa karena foto ini kau meragukan ibumu?" Sasuke menunjukkan foto yang dipegangnya.

Sarada menundukkan pandangannya. "Maaf..Papa.."

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, kau membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah." Sakura mengelus punggung Sarada.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lalu membuka matanya kembali yang sudah mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_ -nya.

" _Amaterasu_ "

Tak butuh waktu lama, foto yang dipegang Sasuke pun berubah jadi abu dalam sekejap dimakan api hitam.

Sakura tak menyangka reaksi Sasuke berlebihan seperti itu, sampai membakar foto dia dulu saat bersama tim Taka.

"Kalian bersiap-siaplah. Ganti baju. Aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua ke suatu tempat." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

Lalu ia berdiri meninggalkan Sakura dan Sarada yang masih saling berpandangan bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Sarada dan Sakura. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun pada Sakura dan Sarada kemana tujuan mereka. Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti didepan sebuah tempat yang familiar di ingatan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun ini..." Sakura menatap tempat didepannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Aku yakin kau pasti masih mengingat tempat ini."

Sakura terkikik, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Kita pernah kemari saat masih _Genin_ bersama Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Ayo masuk."

Sarada yang tak memahami pembicaraan orang tuanya, memilih untuk mengikuti instruksi ayahnya saja. Ternyata ayahnya mengajak ke studio pemotretan sewaktu mereka masih _Genin_ dulu.

Sarada mengambil posisi didepan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke dibelakang sebelah kanan Sarada, sedangkan Sakura dibelakang sebelah kiri Sarada. Kedua tangan Sakura memegang pundak Sarada.

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Tezuna, Sang fotografer.

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, begitupun Sarada.

"Oke...satu..dua..."

CKREK!

Selama seharian ini Sarada tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Seumur hidupnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Ia mendapatkan keluarga utuh seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Segala keraguannya sirna sudah sejak kehadiran ayahnya disini. Sarada tahu bahwa yang dikatakan oleh buku yang Inojin baca itu tidak berlaku pada ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah pria yang baik, yang pergi bukan untuk meninggalkan keluarga tetapi sedang menjalani misi mulia. Melindungi desa Konoha. Sarada bangga mendengarnya.

Satu lagi yang membuatnya bahagia, bahwa keraguannya mengenai siapa ibu kandungnya terjawab sudah. Hati kecilnya tak pernah berbohong, ibunya yang sedang bersamanya saat ini adalah ibu kandungnya. Ibu yang selalu kuat dan selalu menjaganya selama ini. Mitsuki tak berbohong, saat mengatakan bahwa setiap orang tua mempunyai ikatan kuat dengan orang tua mereka. Mungkin karena itulah aku berusaha membuktikan bahwa dugaanku semuanya salah.

Juga mengenai hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Sarada kini memahaminya. Orang tuanya memang tak seperti kebanyakan pasangan, yang memperlihatkan kemesraan. Ayahnya tipikal pria yang tak banyak bicara, tak biasa mengumbar kata cinta. Tapi itu bukan berarti ayahnya tak mencintai ibunya.

Sarada melihatnya sendiri, saat ayahnya menolong ibunya saat jarinya terkena serpihan kaca. Melihat saat ayahnya merengkuh ibunya kedalam pelukannya, meminta maaf karena selama ini tak bisa menemaninya. Satu lagi, ayahnya tak peduli pada wanita lain, selain dirinya dan ibunya, dengan pembuktian ayahnya tak segan-segan membakar foto yang ada wanita berambut merah bersamanya. Sarada paham bahwa Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke sangat mencintai ibunya, Uchiha Sakura.

Kini Sarada tengah terlelap ditempat tidurnya sambil memeluk foto bersama ayah dan ibunya, yang baru diambilnya tadi siang.

"Sakura, bisakah kau ambil foto itu?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah foto yang berada dipelukan Sarada.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Biarkan saja Sasuke-kun. Tadi sudah kuminta tapi dia menolaknya. Sepertinya dia sangat senang hari ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap lembut rambut Sarada.

Sasuke meraih tangan istrinya. "Ayo."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Ke..kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Saukra gugup.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kalau kita terus disini, kita akan mengganggu Sarada. Lagipula..." Sasuke mengambil jeda sesaat, menatap _emerald_ istrinya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

 _Hm...benar juga. sarada pasti sangat lelah, dan butuh istirahat dengan tenang._

Sekali lagi Sakura mengusap kepala Sarada, lalu mengecup keningnya. " _Konbawa_ , Sarada."

Dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya Sakura mengikuti suaminya berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang diam-diam mencuri pandang melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

 _Uchiha Sarada_

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Gadis eh- lebih tepatnya wanita yang kini menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke itu berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. _Emerald_ indahnya menatap kosong areal taman didekat kamarnya itu,sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pikirannya melayang, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan.

Uchiha Sasuke Sang suami telah kembali ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Putrinya pun tak lagi salah paham mengenai dirinya. Tapi masih ada hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Ya, mengenai sebagian ingatannya yang hilang. Sasuke memang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jika saatnya ingatan itu pasti kembali dengan sendirinya, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Buatnya ingatan itu sangat penting. Ingatan dimana akhirnya ia bisa bersatu dengan Sasuke. Meruntuhkan kerasnya hati mantan _missing-nin_ itu. Sakura benar-benar ingin tahu apa saja yang telah ia lakukan hingga bisa membuat Sasuke luluh padanya. Apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya?

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri terus disitu?"

Suara berupa teguran itu membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu menoleh. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah, dengan tangan kanannya yang masih mengusap-usap rambutnya yang setengah basah itu.

Sakura hanya menanggapi pertanyaan suaminya dengan senyum samar lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Sasuke menggantung handuknya, berjalan perlahan mendekat pada istrinya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sasuke tersirat nada cemas dalam pertanyaannya.

Sakura menghela napas, menatap onyx suaminya. "Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke diam. Lalu ia menarik pergelangan tangan istrinya itu dan menuntunnya menuju ranjang mereka. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan suaminya yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti suaminya. Sasuke tipikal lelaki yang spontanitas dalam bertindak.

Sasuke menudukkan istrinya diranjang, lalu Sasuke sendiri berjalan memutari ranjang dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sakura. Entah mengapa berdekatan seperti ini membuat Sakura gugup. Mungkin karena ia tak terbiasa, sampai saat ini ia masih sulit mempercayai bahwa Sasuke sudah menjadi suaminya.

Sakura bersandar diujung ranjang sambil memeluk bantal. Sasuke yang melihatnya mendengus.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh.

"Tanyakan saja yang ingin kau ketahui." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Sakura masih diam.

"Ingatan yang hilang tidak akan mudah kembali. Jadi, tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tahu.." imbuhnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit kamar.

"Aku...aku ingin tahu kenapa..", Sakura melirik Sasuke "Kenapa Sasuke-kun memutuskan menerimaku..em maksudku menikah denganku."

"Karena kau menyebalkan." Jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke, tanpa banyak jeda berpikir. Tanpa peduli jika lawan bicaranya ini bisa saja tersinggung.

Sakura menggeram. "APA?!" Sakura tak terima.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti menggangguku. Kau selalu saja seperti itu." Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak, lalu menatap lurus _emerald_ istrinya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak pernah menyerah pada perasaanmu itu. Berkali-kali aku menyakitimu dengan harapan kau akan melupakan perasaanmu itu padaku. Tapi...kau tidak melakukannya." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menagkup wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura merona.

"Kau tahu aku hanyalah seorang pendendam yang tidak pantas menerima perasaan murni seperti itu. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu jauh dalam kegelapan, tapi kau tak pernah berhenti mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menarikku dari kegelapan itu. Aku senang, _Kami-sama_ amat baik padaku mengirimkan wanita sepertimu yang mencintai orang sepertiku." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar, perlahan Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali. "Dan aku hanya ingin menikahi wanita yang seperti itu." Tukasnya.

Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Matanya berkaca-kaca, senyum bahagia terkembang dibibirnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya hanya mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan, kini bisa mengatakan hal yang begitu manis dan tulus menurut Sakura. Sakura menatap kejujuran dalam sorot mata kelam milik Sasuke itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa hanya diam?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menanggapi ungkapan hati Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura agar mendekat padanya. Dengan malu-malu dan jantung yang berdebar-debar perlahan Sakura mendekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kembali, lalu..

TUK!

"Auw"

Sakura meringis kesakitan memegangi dahinya yang disentil barusan.

.

.

.

 _TUK!_

" _Aku akan menemuimu lagi" kata Sasuke, menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya._

" _Terima kasih.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sakura...berhentilah menungguku." Pinta Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang berdiri didepannya._

 _Kata yang terlontar itu membuat hati Sakura terasa tertusuk benda tajam. Dua tahun lamanya ia menunggu kepulangan Sasuke, tapi yang Sasuke lakukan menghempaskan harapannya begitu saja._

" _Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Sakura lirih nyaris menangis._

" _Tapi kenapa?" ucap Sakura dengan linangan air mata._

 _Sasuke menatap lurus Sakura. "Karena ini saatnya...Aku menjadikanmu pendampingku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sakura?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi._

" _Ikut denganmu." Jawab Sakura tegas._

" _Kau..." Sasuke menghela napas kasar. "Dasar! Masih saja menyebalkan."_

 _Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti bereaksi seperti ini, tapi ia tak peduli. Sakura hanya ingin berada disamping suaminya, terutama disaat buah hati mereka yang akan segera lahir._

" _Sudahlah Sasuke. Percuma mendebat wanita hamil." Timpal Karin. "Biarkan dia ikut dengan kita. lagipula terlalu berbahaya membiarkannya kembali ke desa."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Berusahalah Sakura...sedikit lagi! Aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya." Seru Karin sambil mengusap peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya._

 _Sakura menarik nafas dalam, lalu memulai mencoba mendorong sekuat tenaga. Sakura merasakan raut wajah cemas suaminya, ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada telapak tangan Sakura._

 _Rasa sakitnya luar biasa. Belum pernah Sakura merasakan sakit sedemikian rupa hingga saat ini. tapi ia tak menyerah, hingga akhirnya tangisan bayi itupun menggema diruangan itu._

 _Karin tersenyum haru. Segera ia menggendong bayi itu dan membawanya pergi untuk membersihkannya._

" _Selamat datang putriku" ucap Sakura pelan sembari mengecup lembut dahi putri yang baru saja dilahirkannya._

 _Sasuke menitikkan air mata dan senyum bahagia terpancar di wajahnya._

" _Sakura..." Sakura mendongak melihat suaminya. "Arigatou.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"...ra"

"...kura"

"Sakura?!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya begitu keras.

"Kau kenapa? Tadi kau bilang kepalamu sakit sekali. Maaf aku menyentilmu-..." tanya Sasuke panik luar biasa.

"Aku ingat." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke melebarkan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun...aku ingat. Aku bisa mengingat semuanya." Seru Sakura langsung berhambur memeluk suaminya erat. " _Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat."

Sasuke membalas pelukan istrinya, seraya berkata "Hn. Aku juga."

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Notes:**

Hehe waktu liat komentar chap kemarin, ternyata feeling saya bener. Kayak ngerasa ada yang hilang. Saya terlalu fokus sama permasalahan Sarada dan Sakura, sampai lupa soal Sakura hilang ingatan.

Dan akhirnya saya putuskan buat Republish chapter ini. sedikit maksa sih tapi ngga papa ya? (kedip-kedipin readers) *ditimpukBatuBata*

Akhir kata...Author kabur :D


End file.
